<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Your Enemy by CashmereBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823624">Love Your Enemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashmereBunny/pseuds/CashmereBunny'>CashmereBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashmereBunny/pseuds/CashmereBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each year - one loss. Her fingers trembled while Hermione tried to break the seal. Having coped with it, she threw the unnecessary part of the letter on the table, moving on to the most important thing. Having opened the sheet folded in three parts, she covered her mouth with horror.<br/>"Two death eaters were spotted in Knockturn Alley. Meeting. Today 5:00 pm in G12. "- were a small message.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Characters (Fancast):</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sabrina Caludio</em>
  </strong>
  <b><em> as </em>Hermione Jean Granger</b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>Lucky blue Smith as </em>Draco Lucius Malfoy  </b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>Henry Cavill as </em>Harry James Potter</b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>Mark Goldfinger as </em>Ronald Bilius Weasley</b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>Bonnie Wright as</em> Ginevra Molly Weasley</b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>Jennifer Morrison as </em>Narcissa Malfoy</b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>Hailee Steinfeld as </em>Astoria Greengrass</b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>Michael B Jordan as </em>Blaise Zabini</b>
</p><p><em><b>Taylor Lashae</b></em> <em><b>as Pansy Parkinson</b></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crossing the street, Hermione hid her hands in her beige coat pocket, trying to warm her frozen fingers, and merged with the crowd of Londoners hurrying somewhere. It was the end of September, but there were grey, almost black clouds over the city with a heavy curtain. This did not diminish the beauty. It seemed to the girl that no one would ever be able to love this city as she loves it. That is why Harry's entreaties to move to Godric's Hollow were rejected, barely reaching the brunette's ears.</p><p>She chose a two-room flat for a two-story little cottage, and London for a small town - noisy and forever in motion. It was difficult to be in the centre of attention here: once you left the house, as you immediately dissolved in the midst of the crowd, like a drop in the ocean, and it was just perfect.</p><p>After Harry "fought" with the <em>Dark One,</em> although there was no battle as such, rather after improvisation and the self-sacrifice of <em>Chosen One</em>, (Hermione still could not forgive him for this act), members of the Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix, were forced to hide or at least reduce showing out from the shelters to a minimum.</p><p>Three years have passed. Three years of silence, years of grief for those who passed away during the last Battle of Hogwarts. Years of complete bewilderment and questions to which no one had an answer. Three years of torment for those who did not have time to hide with the Dark One, tails between their legs, and found themselves in Azkaban, as if on a platter for dementors. Yes-yes, <em>to hide</em>.</p><p>Hermione remembered this day as if everything had just happened yesterday. As if Hagrid had just recently carried Harry's still body in his arms. The ears still echoed the scream of Ginny, who, frantic at the sight of this, tried to break out of her father's grip, not believing her eyes. The face of a serpentine murderer, who gazed with delight at the exhausted wizards, whose eyes had grown dull, cost them to see this terrifying picture, popped before their eyes.</p><p>Fortunately, the celebration of Voldemort did not last long. Potter was alive. The Boy Who Lived doubled the score in favour of himself. It all happened quickly. It lasted, probably, about three minutes. But it seemed to Hermione that, like a statue, she had been standing there for half a century. When the Elder Wand did not obey Voldemort, and it seemed that everything had already been decided, the shout that Bellatrix Lestrage erupted,  with wide opened eyes in her insane manner,  shocked everyone.</p><p>Noticing how the Death Eaters are disappearing one by one, like rats from a sinking ship, rushing black clouds into the sky, she rushed to Tom, most likely trying to hinder, but the callous order <em>"do not climb, the boy is mine"</em>, chained Bellatrix to the place. Everyone was waiting for a decisive move. The red beam from Harry's wand was about to reach its goal, but as if waking from a dream, Lestrange shook her head, getting a crazier look, if it was even possible.</p><p>Upping her wand, temporarily acquired from someone else, since Bellatrix's wand already had a new mistress in Hermione's face, Bella pointed her in the direction of Harry, but Granger realized a fraction of a second earlier, shouting with all her strength "Explliarmus". Together with the wand from Bella's hands, the "grandiose" plan to rescue the Dark Lord fell out. "No!", Only this could be said by Riddle, realizing that the end was near. Second, and Harry fell to his knees, deprived of support, which consisted of the Dark One and his curse.</p><p>Voldemort disapparated, having to run away like his rats. Behind him, catching the moment, the crazy Lestrange disappeared.</p><p>Hogwarts restored. Over time, those of the teachers who survived returned to their posts. But the losses were not counted ... It took about a month to identify and bury the bodies of wizards who gave their lives and fought for good. No one dared to talk about <em>that day</em> outside the "Order". As if people, fearing His return, no longer called either his name or the label <em>"You-Know-Who."</em> As if <em>He</em> never existed.</p><p>The trio - Harry, Ron and Hermione - accompanied by the "Order", for a long time tried to reach witches and sorcerers, some of their teachers, to convey to them that Voldemort was alive, that they could not sit with folded arms, or pretend that the war is over. No! They seemed to fall into a trance. At first, the parents of some students under the age of 17, who could not use magic outside of school, were not allowed to return to Hogwarts. But this also passed with the time when for a whole year not a single alarm bell rang. Hogwarts was again filled with students and professors. All this to Hermione was reminiscent of the time when Fudge was a Minister.</p><p>Director Minerva McGonagall has made every effort to return to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry its former glory and good name. Although she was a small part of the wizards who looked at the world soberly, and were not afraid to once again mention the name of the Dark Lord, she could not afford to leave the post and join the minority, arguing that the growing generation should receive relevant knowledge, and, she is obliged to protect them, if the story suddenly repeats.</p><p>Hermione smirked at her own thoughts and tried to clear her head. She ran inside the building and climbed the stairs to the second floor, where a comfortable flat, equipped only with the most necessary (in case of escape, the members of the Order should not have left any personal belongings that could have put the Death Eaters on the trail) was waiting for her. Everyday morning outing into the city became a habit for her. So she could listen to gossip at a café around the corner, where she drank coffee in the mornings, bought a Muggle newspaper, focusing her attention on the crime column, thinking to herself that, if THEY returned, they would first of get revenge from Muggles and Muggle-borns. And she could not allow it.</p><p>Another couple of steps, and now there is a pale yellow door with the number 224. Stomach purred in approval at the thought of sandwich and hot tea. But the dream of a quiet breakfast had to be postponed to a distant, dusty locker, where there were already plans to go shopping for a new pair of jeans. Hermione opened the door, and her eyes immediately came across a white envelope sealed with red wax, on which Phoenix could be seen, holding a feather in its beak, and a snake in its paws. On the floor lay a letter from the "Order."</p><p>Pulse immediately became more frequent, the head began to buzz, and there was a lump in the throat. Letters of this kind did not come often. If one of them wanted to meet or just to know about each other, would have just sent an owl. In all three years, Hermione received only two similar letters: one reported the disappearance of Cormac McLaggen, and the other reported Lavender Brown. Hermione tried not to admit even the thought that the disappearance of these people was somehow connected with her, because she was directly acquainted with them. Although Hermione considered the trip to Slughorn's party with McLaggen as a mistake, and Lavender was unfortunate to be Ron's girlfriend, she didn't wish anything bad to them.</p><p>Every year - one loss. Fingers trembled while Hermione tried to break the seal. Having coped with it, she threw the unnecessary part of the letter on the table, moving on to the most important thing. Having opened the sheet folded in three parts, she covered her mouth with horror.</p><p>"Two death eaters were spotted in a Knockturn Alley. Meeting. Today 5:00 pm in G12. "- were small message.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Granger sat down on the sofa and let out a half-sob-half-groan, letting her fingers into her hair. There was nowhere to run. Fear of icy lava swept through her veins, striking her head. They are back. The nightmare that haunted her in a dream burst into reality, denigrated himself with those rare, warm memories that had been in Hermione for three years. A sense of fear again appeared before the sorceress in the form of a cold-blooded dementor.</p><p>Shaky, “normal,” life lost all foundations in an instant, collapsing at the feet of Granger in a heap. Looking at the wristwatch, the girl realized that three and a half hours were left before the meeting. Having flown up to the dresser and squatted down, she took out a magic wand made of walnut wood, 12¾ inches long, with a hearty dragon core inside, resembling a claw firmly wrapped in a black, thick, leather case, hidden from prying eyes by a spell. A wand once owned by the crazy Lestrange.</p><p>Living in London, the girl did not allow the use of magic, not wanting to attract the attention of her neighbours. Already, alarmed glances were cast at her, since no one went to visit a young girl in all three years that she lived here. Hermione didn’t care much, because in which case she could always fix the memory of the Muggles with the help of Obliviate. The spell galloped through the tongue, recalling the last time Hermione used it in order to erase her parents' memory by sending them to the north of France. Why France? This was the last place she visited with her parents and fell in love. Hermione's parents were fluent in French, which undoubtedly was on hand and greatly simplified the task of relocating them. After all, everyone will believe that they are just a childless, French couple who have moved from Switzerland to their homelands, and are looking for their place in the city of Étretat. She would like to be there on the coast now, having forgotten all her fears, to look at the waves breaking on grey rocks, and just breathe freedom. But great things and the salvation of the whole wizarding world awaited her.</p><p>Putting her wand in her bag and getting rid of clothes on the go, Hermione hurried to the bathroom, soon the sound of water filled the flat. Fifteen minutes later, wrapped in a bathrobe, the girl went to the wardrobe, where her clothes neatly hung. The colour scheme was pretty calm. Beige, grey, black, sometimes light purple or white. Choosing black jeans and a white turtle-neck, as well as black low-heeled over the knee boots, the sorceress began to dress. Bath procedures took more time than she expected, so now she had to hurry, so Hermione swallowed the sandwich without even feeling the taste and pulling on her jeans at the same time.</p><p>Hermione revised her wardrobe and taste preferences thanks to Ginny, who, after much persuasion, now dragged her around the malls every month, admiring the Muggle fashion. When, in a couple of months, Granger herself reminded her friend of going to the store, she was very surprised, because it was not like the usual Hermione. Weasley was sure that she agreed, if only to be able to visit book stores. But Hermione was not always going to remain a grey mouse, especially considering the fact that she turned 22 years old two weeks ago. She was no longer a small, mischievous know-it-all. Although Harry and Ron could argue about the last two points. Of course, knowledge still occupied a leading position in Hermione's list of priorities, but she was not going to turn a blind eye to her appearance. Especially near the beautiful Ginny. She matured, turning into a sophisticated young girl. Clever, more than attractive, Harry’s heart won. He was crazy in love with her. And Granger could not look at them without overwhelming enthusiasm. Her friends seemed to be made for each other. Feeling their partner with each cell, they stretched in one direction, like flowers to the sun, which led to the final result. Honestly, no one doubted that these two would eventually find happiness. It seemed that only Ron was dozing on the go, not noticing anything, so only for him it all came as a surprise.</p><p>Remembering her failed romance with Krum, the girl grinned. She still cherished the hope of somehow encountering him and possibly discussing an unfulfilled relationship. The light of hope for their future was still smouldering in his chest. Looking in a mirror to the right of the large bed, the girl was pleased with her appearance, only her wet hair did not enter the image. Having cast a glance at the hair dryer which was visible from a doorway leading to a bathroom, Hermione sighed. She had neither desire nor time for this. Fortunately, her hair had long ceased to resemble a bird's nest: Hermione, having resorted to some Muggle haircare products, was rightly proud of her silky long hair the colour of dark chocolate. Taking the wand, and, just in case, looking around the room, the sorceress whispered a spell of warm air in a whisper. Now her hair fell in waves on both sides of her face. Satisfied with everything, Hermione left the flat, finally putting protective charms.</p><p>After passing through several buildings, she turned around the corner and, convinced of her safety, apparated, imagining building 12 on Grimmauld Place. Caught a couple of meters from the destination, Hermione tried not to think about the nausea approaching her throat, mentally cursing herself for the eaten sandwich. As soon as she was at the door, it opened, and the element of red hair flew into the sorceress, wrapping herself in a tight hug. The younger Weasley did not see her friend for a month and a half, however, like the others. Granger, referring to her employment at the Ministry, where she worked in the "Department of Mystery", taking up her position a couple of months after the war, was able to convince her friends to give her some time to handle everything. Those, in turn, tried as little as possible to write to her in order to keep their word. Everyone except Ginny, which was not surprising.</p><p>“Mione, finally,” not wanting to loosen her grip, Ginny breathed, “I miss you so much. Never dare to disappear like that again!” She said the last words in a tone that did not imply any refusals.</p><p>“If you strangle me, I won’t be able to fulfil your request in any condition.” Hermione managed, pulling back a little, and looked up at her friend from head to toe. The fragile figure of the redhead was wrapped in a large warm, white scarf, exuding warmth and cosiness with all its appearance.</p><p>She, arms crossed, almost repeated the expression on Granger's face, looking at her friend with interest. After a couple of minutes, the Weasley blurted out. </p><p>“I can't believe you put on high heels.” Hermione noticed a sceptical but contented look on Ginny's face, as if she did not believe her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, stop it.” the brunette said, pouting, raising her hands in submission. “And also ... hardly them,” she pointed out with a glance to her shod legs, “can be called heels.” Hermione, putting an end to the conversation, went to the house.</p><p>" Little, but progress." The younger Weasley grinned, although her words did not reach her friend's ears.</p><p>In the living room, Hermione was in for a real "surprise." Near the fireplace, where the fire crackled, buried in some papers, sat none other than Malfoy Jr. Harry stood beside him, concentrating on fingering similar papers. And rather feeling someone's presence, the young men turned their heads, staring at Hermione's menacing, red, with anger, face.</p><p>"What. .Is. This. Cockroach. Doing. Here?" Granger coined every word, catching the stunned look of piercing, grey eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What were you thinking, Harry?” Bursting into the office, located on the second floor, stared in fury at her friend Hermione, resting her hands on the writing desk.</p><p>“Let me explain, Mione,” Potter said with a plea in his voice, watching the eyes of his best friend fill with anger and hatred, “He helps us, he knows them better than any of us,” he looked down, “better than we are all put together.</p><p>The girl did not believe her ears. She did not believe that their only lifeline was the Slytherin ferret, spoiling the best years of her life, which she should have spent carefree and happy, and not be afraid of the flow of unjust curses addressed to her every time Malfoy appeared on the horizon.</p><p>“Have you forgotten who he is, Harry?” Hermione threw up her hands and sighed. “So let me remind you. He is the son of one of cruellest, nasty, not inspiring anything but disgust, death eater. All that Malfoy transmitted with blood was hatred of the Muggle-born, hatred of everyone, and everything that was at least half a step lower than them.”</p><p>Harry looked and did not believe his eyes. Collected, kind, and always calmly thinking, Hermione echoed her hatred of Malfoy. He expected that the meeting would not be the warmest, but he could not even imagine that everything would turn out that way.</p><p>“He helps us, Mione ...” Harry repeated more harshly, “Thanks to Malfoy, we learned about recruiting in the ranks of the Death Eaters. He received the message that after the death of his father, he should take his place.” Potter sighed, holding his eyes to the girl standing, arms crossed over her chest and showing with all her appearance that his words did not warm her soul, and the iceberg of hatred did not crack.</p><p>“He contacted me a week ago, preventing an attack on The Burrow. This was the first place the Death Eaters went after rallying, looking for me, you and Ron. Imagine if not for Malfoy. Imagine what kind of losses we would have had, if we hadn't his kindly provided information.”</p><p>Hermione could not disagree with Harry's last words, but did not show that she was touched by the chivalry of Malfoy Jr.</p><p>"A week ago? A week ago, Harry?" Granger grabbed a single beacon. "And are you talking about all this just now? Didn’t you find it important to tell me about the “composition change?” In the last words she depicted the brackets with her fingers. Harry opened his mouth to insert his five pennies, but Hermione raised a hand in front of his face, not allowing her to interrupt herself. “And since when, I’m very interested,” the girl gave a laugh, squinted at the young man, “Does he care about The Burrow or the people living in there?"</p><p>“Hermione, please move the curtain of hatred away and look at everything from the point of view of a smart sorceress, whom I have known for almost 12 years.” <br/>Having lost all hope, Harry whimpered, running his fingers through unruly hair.</p><p>Before the guy had finished, the door to the room opened, letting in the third member of the Golden Trio. Ron Weasley, breaking the distance between himself and Hermione, wrapped her in a tight hug.</p><p>“I missed you, Mione,” the guy said in the girl's curly, brown hair. “God, it’s like a century has passed since I last saw you.” Grinned the red-haired young man, loosening his grip to see the face of his girlfriend, running his palm across the girl's cheek. The ring on Ron's ring finger suddenly pierced Hermione's flaming cheek with cold, and she involuntarily closed her eyes.</p><p>“I missed you too, Ronald,” she smiled, ruffling his hair that was a little longer than usual. At school, Ron's favourite pastime was to fall apart on the couch in Gryffindor’s living room, resting his head on Hermione’s lap, which, having buried herself in the book, moved her fingers through his hair, not breaking away from reading, until the whole room was filled with Weasley's snoring. Her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Don’t say that you and Malfoy have become best friends, too.” Hermione looked a little away from Ron and looked at Harry, which caused him to grin and shake his head.</p><p>"Merlin, no." Ron grunted. "Of course, I am grateful to him for warning of the attack, and we managed to hide on Grimmauld in time, but to call us best friends, Hermione, how did your tongue turn?" Offended spreading his arms, muttered Weasley, pretending that the words of Hermione hurt his soul.</p><p>“Anyway,” Granger sat down in a leather chair, “you acted very meanly, not deigning to even tell me the smallest of what happened. How could you hide that Ron’s house was attacked ?! " The last words the girl rather screamed, unable to cope with emotions.</p><p>Hermione was hurt because her best friends cut her off by filling in the gap with Malfoy. But of course she was not going to say it out loud. She was also not going to trust the Slytherin pompous prince.</p><p>“And what were you waiting for, Mione,” said, all this time standing in a tense pose, Potter. “You yourself have closed from us, demanding freedom and personal space.” I didn’t even deign to explain why you needed a monthly vacation. I myself work in the Ministry, and I know there was not any urgent business for the last month.</p><p>“It sounds like a crime from your lips,” Granger cried out in her chair. " I asked for “personal space”, and not for you to conceal events from me." Rising and heading for the exit, the girl stopped for a moment. “Not what I expected from you.” And with force she slammed the door, going down to the drawing room.</p><p>“I told you so.” Weasley cast his voice, looking sympathetically at a friend who was just looking at the slammed door, unable to utter a word, realizing that he had hurt a loved one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, our Hermione is not one of the "calm";) What do you think, how long would it take for Draco to break the "Granger barriers"? And, will he want to break them, in general?<br/>Leave feedback, I will be grateful to read what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione quickly descended the stairs, wanting to leave the house at Grimmauld Place as soon as possible. The fact that her friends did not catch up with her pleased her: she did not want Malfoy to become a direct participant in their quarrel. It would be a great honour to find out that his intervention in the affairs of the Order somehow created Hermione's problems. Shaking her head and deciding to deal with feelings already at home, the girl headed for the exit, but the clatter of small legs made her stop. A second later, a small boy squealed and laughed. Turning her head to the left, the young girl saw a picture that made her stop.</p><p>Little Austin Weasley, the son of Ron Weasley and Eloise Bonnet, threw back his head and fought off Malfoy, who selflessly squeezed the child, not inferior to his loud laugh to the baby.<br/>It is unlikely that Hermione once saw Malfoy in such a situation. His eternal expression is a grin and indignation, mixed with a sense of superiority. But not now. The man's eyes shone with mischief. Unconsciously, Hermione's lips parted in a warm smile. But a voice that sounded very close, took her by surprise, forcing her to return a frown on her face.</p><p>“Can you still give him a chance?” It was Harry. “After all, you yourself have always maintained that everyone deserves forgiveness and understanding.”</p><p>Hermione did not move, cursing herself mentally for those words, until his crystal clear, grey eyes met the warmth of her gaze. A flock of goosebumps ran along her back.</p><p>“Aunty Miyoney,” the little one screeched, hastily descending from Malfoy’s knees and heading for her.</p><p>"What a grown man.” Hermione's smile widened as soon as she grabbed the baby in her arms, feeling someone's interested look on herself. "How much did you grow up. How old are you already, confess - five, six?"</p><p>“I'm not big, I am smal." Austin giggled, showing two fingers, indicating that he was only two years old, which caused general laughter. He looked at Hermione with his expressive blue eyes with golden sparks. A round face, a small neat nose, long, red curls. In Austin, Ron's genes were ideally manifested: his fiery hair, freckles, and blue eyes like a clear sky, although he could well inherit the colour of his eyes from his mother. Also in Austin there were neat, aristocratic features of Lizzy, characteristic of true French. Ron met her on the very first day of work at the Ministry. Lizzy was an intern from Beauxbaton. Everything happened so fast that most likely even Ron did not understand how it happened that after half a year of their relationship the guys were already engaged. Three months later, the wedding took place. Lizzy had no parents, they died during the first war, when Voldemort appeared to Bonn, who were living in London at that time, demanding to accept him as a master, but they refused, following their preferences and noble blood. Hermione was quite sceptical of their romance, knowing Ron's windiness and thinking that Lizzy fell in love not with the guy, but with his fame. She was sceptical until one day Ron burst into her office with the question "where is the best place to make buy a ring?" And now the fruit of this love was looking at her with its tremendous eyes.</p><p>“You're not going to leave, are you?” Ron asked, standing behind Harry.</p><p>Austin, dangling his legs and pushing away from Hermione, reached for his dad. Squinting so as not to lose her eye, the girl quickly passed the child into Ron's hands. Adjusting her clothes, Hermione glanced at her watch: ten to five. So the meeting will be held soon. She did not want to miss such an important event and seem frivolous.</p><p>“I can leave if that makes it easier,” Malfoy's voice came from the room, which Hermione had almost forgotten about.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, the girl turned to the blond, arms crossed over her chest and arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“Malfoy, you must be present too, haven't you forgotten?” Objected Harry "Kingsley insisted on it.</p><p>“I just don't like being in a company where I'm not welcome.” Muttered Malfoy, looking from Harry to Hermione. She let out a laugh, feeling that she was no longer able to remain silent.</p><p>“It’s strange, because you studied at Hogwarts for six years, you weren’t welcome there either, I don’t remember you applying for deductions.” Granger grinned, receiving in response a destructive gaze of grey eyes.</p><p>“You know, Potter, you're right, I will stay,” with these words Malfoy sat back in his chair, looking expectantly at the trinity.</p><p>Hermione only snorted, heading for the kitchen, where Molly, Lizzy, and Ginny chatted animatedly about something. As Hermione entered, three pairs of eyes stared at her.</p><p>“Hello,” Hermione began, “what were they talking about?”</p><p>“Hermione, dear, how I've missed you,” Mrs. Weasley flew up to her, hugging her tightly, “Why didn’t you appear for so long, we were worried.”</p><p>“I ... I had a lot to do,” Hermione said stammering, now hugging Lizzy, who nodded in agreement with Molly. " Sorry to make you worry."</p><p>"Oh, most importantly, everything is fine with you." Lizzy inserted with her still audible French pronunciation, returning to the stove, and Ginny held out a mug of hot tea, which Hermione accepted with gratitude.</p><p>In the living room, the voices of those who arrived at the meeting were heard. Hermione distinguished Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks, Luna, and Neville. The girls went to the gathering, leaving Molly, who promised to join them soon, alone with Kikimer.</p><p>Having greeted everyone, Hermione sat down next to Ginny, who was already discussing something with Luna and Neville. Her eyes involuntarily darted towards Malfoy, who spoke with Kingsley and looked somewhat annoyed.</p><p>"Attention please." Addressed Harry, sitting on the right hand of Kingsley and nodding to the auror.</p><p>“A couple of weeks ago, I came across an article in a Muggle newspaper that talked about the crash of an airplane flying from New York to London. 43 people were killed. Those with serious injuries were taken to the hospital, they remember absolutely nothing, starting from the moment of check-in. None of them." All those present immediately understood where Kingsley was leading, but no one could utter a word, which gave the latter the opportunity to continue unhindered.</p><p>"Five days ago there was an explosion at a skyscraper construction site, near the centre of Brighton. None of the 64 workers survived. Several eyewitnesses claim that they saw black smoke that circled the building for about fifteen seconds, but could not specifically explain where it came from." Hermione squeezed her hands, feeling her nails digging into her skin, but it was strangely soothing.</p><p>"Yesterday there was another tragedy." Harry sighed, gathering his thoughts.</p><p>“Undermining the Millennium ...” Hermione breathed out faintly, remembering the conversation she had heard in the café in the morning, and this attracted the attention of the audience, “But why didn’t I see anything in the Daily Prophet?”</p><p>“Fudge the Younger is the current Minister of Magic,” said Lupin, concentrating on himself. “I think you remember how fanatic Fudge denied Riddle's return.” - sighs were heard.</p><p>- So, they attacked the same pedestrian bridge as in the 96th? - said Neville, “They do not shine with originality.”</p><p>“They don’t need originality,” Malfoy objected frowningly, staring at his hands. “They need sacrifices. They are trying to capture our interest, to show that they have returned. Until Vol ..." he stopped short,"You Know-Who who will not appear on the horizon, Death Eaters will not kill wizards. They have enough of Muggles and mud..."</p><p>“Draco suggests going to one of their meetings as a Death Eater." Before letting Malfoy finish, Harry said, casting a warning glance at him. He just shrugged. Hermione did not like it, and she promised herself to catch Harry after the meeting and find out what they had hidden.</p><p>“By no means,” objected Molly, “Send the boy to the lair of those ... those non-humans. Are you crazy?"</p><p>“Molly, I appreciate your concern, really.” Hermione did not hear a hint of rudeness or sarcasm in Malfoy’s voice, which she was unspeakably surprised. “But I'm the only one who can find out everything about their plans from the inside.”</p><p>“And if you have to prove your loyalty?” Ginny suggested, causing an approving hum. "Are you ready to torture people? Or ... kill?"</p><p>"I'll think of something." Malfoy shrugged.</p><p>“We won’t drag our heels now.” Mr. Weasley said, encouraging his wife. “Maybe it will be enough for them that Mr. Malfoy will provide Manor as their shelter?”</p><p>“Are you going to let them into your house again?” Hermione blurted, unable to stand it.</p><p>"Offering your flat as a headquarters?" Malfoy grinned, not understanding the question.</p><p>'For the gifted ones I’ll make it clear." Snorted Hermione. "How are you going to be a double agent, if you take into account the fact that the Death Eaters will walk at your place twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week? How do you explain your absence? Not afraid to arouse suspicion? Maybe you're not going to be a double agent?" Arched an eyebrow, she finished. “Or maybe you are going, but not for the right side?”</p><p>“Malfoys always keep their words.” Spat out Malfoy. "Nothing can be ruled out Granger, do not you know about the surprises of life? Here you are a Muggle, but the next moment is dirty ..." He didn’t have time to finish, as Hermione’s cooled tea was already absorbed in perfectly black trousers. Out of the corner of her ear, the girl caught Ginny's quiet laugh, which in turn received a stern look from Mrs. Weasley, a laughter from Lizzy and Luna.</p><p>“You…” growled Malfoy, looking up at Hermione, “Damn you, Granger.”</p><p>“Hermione ...” Harry said disapprovingly, but with a slight smile, and Ron showed his thumb up.</p><p>“Oh, I'm so clumsy ...” Granger said without any regret.</p><p>"Witch!' Muttered Draco.</p><p>“What a news,” Hermione folded her arms around her chest, bored.</p><p>“For Mr. Malfoy, this is a very good opportunity to prove his allegiance to our common cause, Mione. Consider this, tomorrow at 18:00 we will meet to vote and draw up further plans." With these words, Kingsley got up, saying goodbye to everyone, and with Lupine and Tonks, holding the sleeping Teddy in her arms, he headed for the exit.</p><p>Satisfied with the fruitfulness of her visit, Hermione spent another hour with Ginny and Lizzie. Harry seemed to be avoiding her for the rest of the evening. Not completely clarifying the situation, since fatigue had already made itself felt, Hermione said goodbye to everyone, heading her apartment. Her head was buzzing. Death Eaters, kills and Malfoy. She, of course, was not going to behave in this way, but he ran into it. She will have to think about it tomorrow. Hermione fell into a restless sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was already turning dark orange with thunderclouds in some places: rain was expected at night. <br/>After all, it is the beginning of October.<br/>Taking a final look at the horizon, Draco entered Manor. The estate inspired depression, fear and cold. Heartbreaking cold, despite the huge fireplace, with a splashing fire inside. Several dozen generations have lived in this hmm ... house. Malfoy, the youngest, never really liked it. Recall at least the dungeons stretching across the entire diameter of the Malfoy Manor. Frightening cells, as if for wild animals, and not for people who often find themselves there.</p><p>Draco often woke up in a cold sweat due to heart-rending screaming from the dungeons. His father’s name, which was imprinted on the lips of the victims, begging for mercy, the laughter of Lucius himself, as if these poor people had only amused him. Draco has witnessed such stories more than once. And he himself felt the anger of the great Lucius a couple of times. But there was one whom Malfoy was no less afraid than the ordinary wizard was afraid of him. Voldemort? No no. Father, of course, felt fear and respect for the Dark Lord, otherwise there was no way to justify the fact that he blindly believed everything that flew from Voldemort's lips. Potter. Here in this name was hidden all the horror of Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>Ask why? A fellow student, just a boy-who-lived. Hah. No. Draco's father knew that if he defeated the Dark Lord, the Malfoy family would have sunk into the abyss. <br/>Lucius fears came true after the Dark Lord, tail between his legs, ran away from Hogwarts, and Draco's father was taken to Azkaban, where he died a year later. Since then, the younger Malfoy did not often recall his father. As for the mother: he cherished her as the apple of his eye. She was the only woman for whom he was ready to part with life, if only she was safe and calm, and her gorgeous face, contorted by pain, did not break Draco's heart.</p><p>The Manor met Draco with emptiness. The sound of footsteps echoed off the walls, causing a terrible chill to run through the spine. It was as if someone was secretly watching him, without fearing to be noticed. But for a couple of days the house will also be empty until the cries of the victims of the devourers again break this emptiness. The young man cringed at the mere thought that he would soon have to see the faces of these miserable, worthless, god-like scoundrels again.</p><p>Draco pulled up his shirt sleeve, feeling pain in the dark mark's area. The Dark Lord was gaining strength, and the thought of betraying him was killing Malfoy. Veins appeared near the mark, as if the blood was replaced with black ink. Slowly but surely, the serpent mark was killing him. Draco remembered the words of Voldemort when he joined the Death Eaters.</p><p>“Anyone who dares even think about betraying me, the Dark Lord, will receive a death sentence. Your demise will come slowly, but very painfully. Remember, Draco, I only reward the loyal ones."</p><p>Damn clown, imagining himself a Great Wizard, and a bunch of freaks. From impotence and the realization of imminent death, Draco hit with the same hand and broke a vase with fresh hydrangeas, which his mother loved to collect in the garden. Droplets of red blood, not spoiled by a mark, fell on the petals of white flowers. Fate played a cruel joke with him.</p><p>Pulling out his wand, the guy in one neat movement tidied up the hallway and headed to his room. It’s not the time to feel sorry for yourself, it's time to act quickly, radically and correctly. Voldemort must be destroyed. And what will happen to him is already secondary. His thoughts were interrupted by the woman's voice coming from the library on the second floor.</p><p>“Draco, dear, is that you?” “Lady Malfoy called him excitedly.</p><p>Damn, Draco hoped that she would be in the house of one of her friends. Although many turned their backs on the Malfoys after Lucius’s arrest, they did not accept invitations to tea parties, Sunday breakfasts, or Christmas dinner. Only two families, bound by the same oath to the Dark Lord, remained friends with Draco's family: Zabini and Parkinsons. Blaise and Pansy were the only friends that Draco had since early childhood.</p><p>Zabini, a calm, cold-blooded and sensible young man, ready to listen, support and supporting Malfoy during his most reckless actions. Pansy, well, she was definitely an alternative to Blaise. Loud, quick-tempered, passionate and not holding her tongue, but fists in her pocket. Fragile, she could bite off anyone's hand off. Malfoy smiled, remembering Goyle's broken nose, who decided during one of the gatherings at Hogwarts to touch Parkinson's thigh with his hands.</p><p>Neither Blaise nor Pansy knew that their pure blooded friend was a walking dead. No one can know, no one should.</p><p>"Draco?" A soft knock on the door, but Draco's thoughts were too loud to let him knew about Narcissa's arrival, and only when her hand gently touched his back he recoiled as if from a burn.</p><p>“Mom, I didn’t hear you enter.” Forcing a smile, Malfoy couldn’t look into her eyes. He felt like a coward, a miserable killer of her son.</p><p>“Will you have dinner with me? I haven’t seen you at home in the evenings for a long time.” Narcissa ran her hand across Draco’s cheek. Her eyes were filled with love and tenderness, which is why Malfoy felt like an even bigger beast, so he agreed to her proposal to have dinner.</p><p>“I'll ask the elves to cook your favourite roast beef with blue cheese.” Smiling, the woman again examined her son from head to toe, apparently for certainty that he was not sick or injured. How many things she did not know. Her boy had already grown up and independently made stupid and deadly decisions.</p><p>Draco mumbled something in agreement and, after waiting for his mother to leave the room, sat down at his desk. Grabbing parchment and a feather, he began to quickly scribble something, sometimes frowning, sometimes blindly closing his eyes. After waiting about a minute until the ink dries, the guy quickly twisted a sheet, tied it with a red ribbon and, thinking, threw it into the right drawer of the table, closing it with a small key. The letter was intended to Bellatrix Lestrange.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun's rays break through the delicate curtains, illuminating the room with cream and brown tones. On the bed, burying her face in the pillow, Hermione Granger peacefully sniffed. The midday sun seemed to have no effect on her. A light wind blew through the room from a half-open window, strolling through her silk hair and throwing a couple of small strands onto the face of the sleeping girl, which made her nose slightly wrinkled and turn toward the window, reluctantly opening her sleepy eyes.</p><p>Looking at the bedside watch and rounding her eyes, Hermione stood up, finding warm slippers with her feet and putting on a milky colored silk robe that came with a short nightie of the same colour, which differed only in lace inserts at the hollow of the breasts and a small neckline at the left thigh. Reaching out, Granger headed for the kitchen, incidentally turning on a light melody on the vinyl player that her parents gave her for her 17th birthday. She turned on the kettle, intending to drink a cup of coffee.</p><p>Her perfect plans were prevented by a persistent knock on the door; Hermione even jumped in place from surprise. Cursing the one who stood behind the door, considering that it was most likely Ginny, she opened the front door without a doubt. Two men stood on the threshold: a blond man with a sarcastic grin, brazenly looking at her legs, and a brunette, with a friendly smile, directly opposite her not so friendly face.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Having gathered, Hermione brought her eyebrows together, in particular, turning to Malfoy, for Harry was always welcome here, but for some reason Potter answered.</p><p>“We wanted to discuss a couple of things about the whole situation, if you let us in.” In his last words, Harry glanced inside the flat. "if you are, of course, not busy or ..."</p><p>"No, yes, I mean, come in, now." And the girl rushed to her room like a bullet "Make yourself at home!"</p><p>Having put on a jumper that was a bit out of size for her, but according to Ginny added fragility, and pulled on black leggings, gathered her hair in a careless bun, she headed towards the living room, but changed her mind to the dressing table and sprayed herself with her beloved perfume, enveloping himself Bois Des Iles from Chanel. Hearing the clink of dishes from the kitchen, which flowed smoothly into the living room, Hermione hurried to the guests.<br/>Having caught Malfoy looking at her few photographs on the fireplace, and Harry while making coffee, the girl coughed, drawing attention to herself. Both men turned to Hermione, who was standing by the small sofa. Draco examined her with interest, as if comparing the girl from his memoirs with the one who with straightened shoulders so confidently, waited for answers. Potter broke the silence.</p><p>“Hermione, I made us some coffee. I hope you don't mind?” Throwing away the used coffee filter, Harry picked up a mug with the beautiful golden letter “G” in Hermione’s hands and handed another mug with a fragrant drink to Malfoy, who squinted slightly at the drink, but took it. All three sat at the coffee table: Harry and Hermione on the couch, and Malfoy sat in a leather armchair.</p><p>"So?" Having drunk coffee, Hermione squeezed out, raising her left eyebrow slightly, studying Harry. He pursed his lips, threw a fleeting glance at Malfoy and, returning his attention to Hermione, spoke quietly.</p><p>“I had a vision about Riddle again.” The girl almost dropped the mug, she was so struck by the news of Harry. For three years he had no dreams, visions, the scar did not hurt. Hermione thought that after Voldemort's horcrux died in Harry, he could no longer penetrate his head. “He's trying to regain his strength, looking for loopholes and keeping his eyes on Nagini. And..." - Harry hesitated a moment with the sequel.</p><p>"He's looking for something." Malfoy said, reminding himself. “We don’t know exactly what, but he needs this damn thing.” Slytherin grunted, sipping coffee and frowning slightly.</p><p>“But, I don’t understand, he has the Elder Wand! What other “thing” might a person with the most powerful wand need?" Hermione mused aloud. "Maybe tje cloak or the resurrecting stone?"</p><p>Harry shrugged.</p><p>"He blocked his thoughts when he realized that he accidentally let me in. I didn’t see anything else."</p><p>"When was it? When did you see his thoughts?" Hermione did not let up.</p><p>"At night. I scared the hell out of Ginny. For the rest of the night, I tried to get into the hell of it, but nothing came of it. Most likely, he will no longer allow such a slip. Definitely not of his own free will." Harry put a five in his hair, ruffling them even more. “That's why you should be for Malfoy to become a spy for us. Kingsley always listened to your arguments and listened to your advice."</p><p>Hermione widened her eyes, realizing the true purpose of their visit. Anger struck the head, but she tried not to show the real storm occurring inside her.</p><p>“I don't trust him.” The girl said, looking at Malfoy, who, with undisguised indignation, was burning a hole in her. “Not even a couple of minutes will pass before the Death Eaters find out Grimmauld’s whereabouts. In less than five minutes, they’ll kill us all, Harry, don’t you understand?" Hermione jumped to her feet, sharply setting the mug on the glass table. Harry followed.</p><p>“His mother saved my life. I trust him, Hermione." Harry said exactly, looking carefully at the girl.</p><p>“More than my judgment and me?” Hermione hissed with her hands on her hips.</p><p>“We're not twelve anymore, Granger. Be more mature" Put his five cents Malfoy.</p><p>"Shut up for Godric's sake." Snapped Hermione. Then she turned to Harry. “I will do what you and the rest of the Order want, but remember Harry my words. You are nursing a viper in your bosom."</p><p> Malfoy let out a laugh, and Hermione took her unfinished coffee, heading toward the side of the kitchen island, making it clear that the conversation was over.</p><p>Potter sighed, glancing briefly at Malfoy, and shook his head toward the exit. The door behind the men quietly knocked, closing, but Granger could no longer hear it. She stood with her hands on the sink, looking at the fragments of a broken cup, and tears of annoyance flowed down her cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock on the window distracted Hermione from self-flagellation. Suddenly straightening, the girl turned her gaze toward the bedroom. The knock was repeated. Taking the wand, which lay peacefully on the kitchen island, Hermione carefully walked toward the room. A grey owl pounded menacingly on the glass, indignant at the fact that it had been ignored for so long. A bundle of paper was attached to the owl’s foot. Hastening to the displeased bird and opening the window, Hermione took the parchment and got a beak on her hand. Gasping, she wanted to scold the bird, but it was already far in the sky.</p><p>The letter was from Hogwarts. Frightened in earnest, Granger quickly broke the seal and scanned the lines.</p><p>“Good day, Miss Granger. I don’t want to hang around with the bad news, knowing that for all of us not very bright times have come, given the recent incidents. It is regrettable to report that Hagrid discovered dead and bleeding unicorns last night. As I suppose, the story repeats itself. I'm afraid a supporter of the Dark Lord reappeared at Hogwarts, maybe not one. I am sending you a letter, afraid that it will be intercepted, and few people know the address of your apartment. Report this to Mr. Potter as soon as possible. It’s not worth putting off for a minute.</p><p>With uv. Minerva McGonagall. "</p><p>Having sat down on the edge of the bed, Hermione re-read the letter a couple of times in order to verify the veracity of its contents. She remembered herself as a first-year-old when she, Harry, Ron, and Malfoy, together with Hagrid, discovered a dead unicorn, which was then bled by a professor Quirrell, in order to support Voldemort's life. Swallowing a lump, stepping up to her throat, Hermione walked on her cotton legs to the bathroom. Splashing cold water in her face and recovering a little, she gathered her dishevelled hair into a ponytail.</p><p>Pulling herself together and heading towards a small fireplace, which was changing in size at the right time, the girl squatted down and tried to contact someone from Grimmauld 12. After a few seconds, a worried voice answered her. It was Harry. Hermione, at the very beginning of her move, promised herself to use magic in the muggle flat as little as possible.</p><p>“Hermione, what happened?” Harry's voice led her out of thoughts.</p><p>“Harry, I got a letter from McGonagall, they found dead unicorns,” sighed Hermione, “I'll be with you in half an hour, gather whoever you can.”</p><p>Potter just nodded and disappeared into the flames. Quickly pulling on high-waist jeans, a simple white T-shirt and black trainers, complementing the look with a leather jacket, Hermione hurriedly left the place, finally grabbing a letter and a magic wand. Already the usual way, having merged with the muggles rushing off somewhere on the day off, the girl walked a couple of blocks, turned around the corner of one of the buildings, and, being far from unnecessary eyes, apparated. Appearing on Grimmauld place 12, Hermione backed away a bit from the sharp impulse of the apparation, but, quickly controlling herself, headed for the unremarkable house.</p><p>Hermione was the keeper along with Harry and Ron, so getting into the house protected by the spell of Fidelius was not the slightest difficulty. At the doorway, Harry, Ron, and Shacklebolt met her. Without a word, Hermione handed Potter a letter from the professor.</p><p>With each line he read, Harry's face grew darker. After reading the letter, the young man sighed, pursed his lips and handed Kingsley parchment. Five minutes later, the living room was full of people: Molly and Arthur, Kingsley, Harry and Ginny, Luna and Neville, George, Tonks and Lupin, and Hermione herself. Lizzie sat with Teddy and Austin in the kitchen, not wanting to leave the children again at Molly. Several people were absent due to the postponement of the meeting, including Malfoy, which Granger made a mark of. Distrust with tentacles penetrated the girl’s soul.</p><p>“Where's Malfoy?” In a whisper asked Hermione sitting next to Ginny.</p><p>“He had some planned things, Harry said he was a little late.” The younger Weasley shrugged, then continued. “You don’t trust him, do you?”</p><p>"Not a bit" Without hesitation, Hermione answered, which caused a grin from her friend.</p><p>“I also don’t really believe his good intentions. You know, it hurt too quickly, he went over to our side." Hermione grunted, agreeing with Ginny. "However, I had no doubt that the Malfoys would quickly react to circumstances and choose their advantageous side."</p><p>“Finally someone who agreed with me,” Hermione rolled her eyes, glancing quickly at Harry, who was talking to Mr. Weasley, most likely about what had happened. “Why does he trust him so much?” With a sigh, the girl looked at her friend, who also looked towards her lover.</p><p>“A couple of weeks ago, before Malfoy joined our ranks,” Ginny hesitated for a second, “Harry and Ron were sent on a mission from the Ministry. I don’t know what it was exactly, but by a fluke, Malfoy was there. Harry does not tell what happened, but after this incident, Malfoy Jr. became a frequent guest in our house. I tried, honestly tried to find out how Harry began to trust him, even thought that Malfoy had used threats."</p><p>Sighing, Ginny smiled at the edge of her lips, not wanting to continue the conversation, but these revelations gave Hermione a lot of food for thought.</p><p>“So, as you all already know, it isn't safe in Hogwarts. A couple of minutes ago I received the news of another attack, only already in Diagon Alley. The grandson of Gregorovitch was captured. So far we have not received any news about what the Death Eaters want from him. But, I dare to suggest, this is somehow connected with the dark artifacts that the young man was fond of." Kingsley said, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>"But what may be needed from a simple seller. Gregorovitch Sr. is long dead. Voldemort himself killed him." Ron said.</p><p>“George, what do you know about him? Have you crossed paths at work?" Turned to twins Kingsley.</p><p>“He used to drop by my store a couple of times, but mostly he bought trinkets or wreckers.” Frowning, he recalled. “But one day, it was the year before last, Stefan was frightened by something, although maybe it seemed to me that way,” George lifted his shoulders. “He bought a protective mantle and powder of instant darkness. I didn’t see him again." Weasley concluded and stared at Kingsley.</p><p>"He was most likely intimidated, or tried to abduct." Put in Neville.</p><p>“I'll try to get a search warrant for his store,” Harry said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his nose. “I think it will be easy for the head Auror.”</p><p>“Fine, and I will try to find out because of what matters he might have interested the Death Eaters.” Hermione," turned to the girl Kingsley, she immediately looked from Harry to Shacklebolt. "Contact McGonagall, try to find out what new teachers she hired over the last year and what responsibilities they have, manners, who stood out and what caused suspicions."</p><p>"Yes of course." Hermione agreed, slightly annoyed at such a small and insignificant task.</p><p>Suddenly green flames appeared in the fireplace, and a second later Malfoy stepped out of it. With his head held high, he walked around the room and sat on a sofa near Kingsley.</p><p>"Good afternoon, I hope I haven’t missed a lot." Draco shot a brief glance at the crowd, lingering on Hermione for a second longer.</p><p>"Not really. We discussed the abduction of Stefan Gregorovitch and the killing of unicorns." answered Kingsley.</p><p>"About the guy, yes I know." Settled in a comfortable chair said Malfoy.</p><p>“I need you and Potter to visit the store tomorrow morning. What if those bastards left at least some trace." </p><p>“I'll go with them, too,” Ron got up from his seat. “I think we need to be in the majority if something happens.”</p><p>“Then I'm going,” Hermione answered, after which three pairs of eyes stared at her: green, blue and grey.</p><p>“Mione, it could be dangerous there,” Harry said with a shake of his head.</p><p>"Since when are we're afraid of danger?" Hermione crossed her arms, arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"There, most likely, will be nothing to do, and it is unlikely that they will go there again." Shrugged Ron.</p><p>“So will it be dangerous or boring?” Ginny grunted, glancing at her brother, who gave her a displeased look, then met Hermione's, smiling.</p><p>“Maybe the whole Order will come with us?” Get it all at once." Malfoy's displeased voice wiped a smile from Hermione's face. “Three men, I think, can handle it.”</p><p>"Do you have something against women?" Protested Hermione. Harry and Ron immediately wilted, realizing the misfortune Malfoy had brought to his blond head. “Never heard of gender equality? Or in your ancient magical family, women have no voice?" Hermione spat out, straightening her back and glancing angrily at the man.</p><p>“We will only get attention. A crowd of brave heroes is useless, Granger." Passing Hermione’s tirade past his ears, Malfoy stood up and peered out the window.</p><p>“I'm sorry Hermione. Malfoy is right." Snapped Kingsley. The girl looked displeased at Harry, but he only shrugged, saying "I can't help."</p><p>The rest of the meeting went without hassles. After discussing current affairs, most of the orderers went home. The family of Weasley, Malfoy, Hermione and Harry remained.</p><p>“I'll go to McGonagall tomorrow, I think it would be better than talking through an owl’s mail.”</p><p>Harry only nodded to his girlfriend, but after a second he still suggested.</p><p>“Do you want me to join you later?” Hermione shook her head.</p><p>“This is Hogwarts. What will happen to me there." She smiled encouragingly at Harry.</p><p>“Well, everything is not clean there now, be careful. Who knows how their person will react, whom we definitely should expect there, when he sees you."</p><p>“As always, I'll be careful.” Hermione grinned, provoking a return smile.</p><p>“About Malfoy,” The girl rolled her eyes after these words, but did not interrupt Potter. “I did not think you would have such a strained relationship.”</p><p>"And I did not think that they would be friendly with you." Shaking her head, Hermione shot a quick glance toward Malfoy. Harry grinned.</p><p>“We are not friends, but nor are enemies. I do not want to lose you because of this." Potter added sadly.</p><p>“You will not lose me, Harry, you are my best friend.” With these words, Hermione hugged him tightly, feeling the warmth and comfort in Harry's hands.</p><p>From the far corner of the room, Draco looked at them with interest. After a couple of minutes, saying goodbye to everyone, he went to Manor. From today, his short, measured and calm life will end. And this will be connected not only with the Death Eaters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first job on Dramione's fandom, madly in love with HP, but I don't consider myself a very ardent fan, so I apologize for any misleading. There may be moments that are far from your idea; this is just my sick imagination :D. Waiting for your criticism, tears, sacrifices, etc. :D For my Russian readers I welcome you to ficbook.net, where you can find this work under Возлюби Врага Своего name.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>